


Of the Lord of the Stars

by Aurandel



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon Compliant, Common Eldarin, Elvish, Gen, Lore-Friendly, Primitive Quenderin, Quenya, Sindarin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurandel/pseuds/Aurandel
Summary: An account of the life of Elechir the Elder as written by Pengolodh of Gondolin in Tol Eressëa.





	Of the Lord of the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This work is intended to be strictly lore-friendly, unless I judge that the story could use some embellishments. That is, the story will simply add to the canon, as it were, rather than changing it. As for what I consider to be canon, I employ the "later the better" approach for all of Tolkien's works, unless his later works invalidate fundamental parts of the canon, such as the world's being flat until the end of the Second Age, which arguably remains valid regardless.
> 
> As a scholar of Tolkien's linguistic works (such as those in the Parma Eldalamberon issues), I will employ my knowledge heavily throughout this work. Translations of all words and phrases can be viewed by [hovering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957056) over them with a mouse (or tapping on them with touch-screens). However, this method sometimes requires slight alterations to be made to the translations in order to fit the text, or the reverse as intrusions with brackets for important details. I will use the End Notes for additional information.
> 
> The first chapter takes place during a period in which arguably even the concept of development is yet to be developed, and so it is more of an introduction to the setting with little character development which will be explored more deeply in the following chapters. In any case, this is my first attempt at writing fan-fiction, and so I welcome all criticism. Also, I doubt that I would post new chapters with a steady pace, so I offer my apologies to the readers in advance, and my thanks.

'' he cried to the heavens, lying on the bosom of the earth, for he beheld ere aught else the stars. Then the music of water rang in his ears, while the scent of trees filled him. And by the soft breeze that offered these wonders, he was raised fully to wakefulness. At last, beside him he saw her asleep, and she seemed to him more wondrous than all that came before. Her black hair glistened like the starlit sky, and her fair countenance was like unto the clouds. 'Elā!' he cried once more as he reached out to wake her, so that she also may see what he had seen. Yet she saw not the stars first, nor heard the water ere his voice, and he was thereafter her earliest memory. And thus amid the trees, beside the lake, and beneath the innumerable stars, their love was kindled.

Now many voices were heard, as if they were echoes of his own; for they repeated 'Elā!' one after the other, yet none were altogether alike. These were the voices of his kindred, and it was his cry that awakened them. And by their cries the  received their name, and their speech began to form. Then having devised new words with the desire to converse,  they called him, for they knew that it was he who first cried the word by which the stars were named, and  they named his spouse after him, whom also they held most high in regard.

Soon a host of sixty approached them, and he whom they called  spoke to Elekʰerū with words that were like unto his own and called him , inviting him and the rest of the  to join the greater host. And so the host grew, and not only in number; for Elekʰerū and his folk were subtle of mind and skilled of hand, and they added much to the knowledge and devices of their kindred, by discovery and by invention. In that time, Elekʰerū was given the after-name , which signified his swift mastery of speech, and , for he had become chief in naming aught which they came to learn or devise.

Ere long all became of one tongue, and they called themselves  among other names of lesser order that came after. Of these  was the first, and it was given to the  people as a whole, though it came from Elekʰerū's after-name. But the Jūtolokʷē, whose love for starlight was deeper than most, named themselves . Then the  folk they named , for they had both in mind and body unblemished beauty. And although they would receive many other names in time, by these they would be known for ages to come.

The host dwelt awhile beside the hill upon which Elekʰerū and Elekʰerī had awakened, until at last they wished to set out again and find more of their kindred. Anon they came upon a waterfall in whose pool some of the newly awakened were bathing while the rest sang without words, for as yet these people had no speech, and they understood not the Kʷenedī at first. Thus they were named the  and received  from the host. Then  chose them to be his companions, and so the host became .

It was not long after that they beheld a mighty storm. The skies roared and flashed as if the stars rushed to and fro, and the lights smote the earth about them. Thus it came to pass that the Kʷenedī discovered , and they perceived a brief awakening of nature amid the light. For in their first hunger, the trees whose fruits they took gave not more, and all seemed unchanging. But now many plants bloomed, save those scorched, until the rain quenched the light. Curious this seemed to them, for it was beyond their ken, yet fire they mastered in that hour.

Now  was not content with the numbers of his folk, for they were indeed the fewest. And he spoke to the Kʷenedī, saying: '' Yet the host heeded him not, for they believed that the tale of their awakening was told fully, as it were. Even so he ventured forth alone, save his spouse and companions. But soon they returned lessened, for Imīn and  were not with them, and of this the Banjāi had little to report, as they knew not whither their leaders strayed. Then Tatā and Enēl roused those who would seek with them the eldest of their kindred, and while some joined them, many rather chose to remain with the Banjāi who had searched for long in vain.

Many a time the stars wheeled above the Kʷenedī in the absence of their leaders, and more followed those who were now called the . But before long it became clear that they would not return, and the host felt that they were not alone. Whispers they heard from the dark, yet darker still were the thoughts in their minds. Then the Eledāi sought the counsel of Elekʰerū who unto them said: '' And swiftly they swayed the host and settled by the lake, and then on they left not the shores save at great need.

Thus it came to pass that the Kʷenedī knew peace once more and began to multiply. The first of the Begotten came to the Banjāi and was named , whose sister  followed soon after. And Elekʰerū and Elekʰerī were given , a fair and mighty son whom they loved most dearly. New generations joined them in time, but few among the newly born had the grace of  of the Ŋgolodōi, and  of the Lindāi with his brother , whose cousins  and  would also become lords among their people.

Yet ere long their peace was again disturbed. For as the host made song and dance beside the lake, they heard a great neighing from afar, and many cried '' and ran towards the forest at the foot of the mountains which the Lindāi had named . And indeed a rider came, but those who remained soon perceived that this was no dark rider of whom they had heard in whispers, for he was clad in gold and his steed shone silver. Then both in fear and wonder the Kʷenedī held debate on what course to take, while the rider awaited them in silence.

At last they judged best to send Elekʰerū, whose skill and knowledge concerning speech surpassed all, thinking that he alone could hold converse with the stranger. Yet Elekʰerū made no use of Kʷenjā upon his approach, for he thought that his words would be much too alien to the stranger, recalling that even the Lindāi had taken long to master speech. He tried rather to inspect the rider's mind, and being aware the rider allowed it and acted in kind. Thus they achieved , and their minds reached harmony as their thoughts became one.

Now Elekʰerū knew that his words would be understood, and he delivered his first question, saying: '' But the rider simply answered '' with a deep and strong voice. The Kʷenedī echoed him in wonder, thinking this to be his name, for they had heard not the question. Then indeed Elekʰerū asked for his name and received the word **Arǭmēz**. This was not of Kʷenjā, and the sounds that formed it were strange to the ears of the Kʷenedī. Therefore Elekʰerū asked: '' But the rider only repeated himself, adding: '' Thus Elekʰerū went on with his questions while the host began to gather about him.

Through Elekʰerū the Kʷenedī learned much from whom they now knew as one of the . Arǭmēz in return learned of their awakening, but when Elekʰerū spoke of the Eledāi as his people, the rider mistook the word as the name of all Kʷenedī. And indeed, many of the Unbegotten had beheld first the stars, and by their light alone the Kʷenedī were guided for long. For which reason this seemed to them a happy chance, and they took Eledāi as their new name. Then Arǭmēz spoke to them of the one who kindled the stars and called her  in their tongue, yet so great was their reverence for her that they dared not utter it. They chose rather to call her  among other great titles.

Tʰār, as they called him, tarried long with the Eledāi, for Elekʰerū had reported to him the ill tidings that befell them ere he came. Creatures of the dark he knew well, for he had hunted and slain many, but the tale of the Wanwāi was new to him and most worrisome. Thus at times he left the host to guard the lands about Kuiwēnenī, and he blew his horn when he judged that the Eledāi could not give ear to its thunderous sound and grow afraid of him. Yet so loud indeed was his horn that its great echoes reached beyond countless hills and were at last hearkened by them. Then the Eledāi were filled with awe and cried '' after the name of Arǭmēz, whom they called  thereafter.

At length Oromē mounted **Næχærra** for a longer journey, and he rushed towards the setting stars to hold council with the rest of the Balī. In that time Mirwegō wedded  of the Ŋgolodōi, and they were given a daughter whom they named . She was most fair with the scarce found silver hair of her mother's kin, and she had the light of her father's eyes. And out of foresight Ŋgīlijeldē called her , a name of which she would later prove to be worthy. Yet even in her early youth, her hands moved most gracefully in all her labours.

It was not long after that Oromē returned to the Eledāi, and he declared that he was to remain with them until his kindred should summon him. Beyond that he would speak little, having been instructed by **Mānawenūz** , thus they waited in peace for nigh forty . Then at last came a host of flying beasts whose cries pierced the heavens, and their descent upon the hills about the lake was like a mighty torrent of wind. These were the servants of , and  the Eledāi named them after their downrush. And one landed beside Oromē and spoke to him in that strange tongue which even Elekʰerū would have understood little were it not for his ōsanwē with the rider. Thus he learned that the Balī were come to make war upon the cause of their troubles.

Now although the Eledāi saw them not, the Balī fought for a hundred korelenī. Yet even the mighty  could not hinder the lights that lay beyond them, for so bright was the fire of their wrath. And so when all was done and Oromē returned to summon them to the , nigh all the Eledāi were unwilling to hearken and leave Kuiwēnenī, for they were shaken in both mind and body. But Elekʰerū was uncertain, for it seemed to him that this was a choice between two evils; he had learned that they could not live according to their nature in  which had long been tainted by , whereas in  they would endure yet also be deprived of the vastness of . And so he kept silent while the rest quarrelled, for he dared not offend the Balī and suggest healing the hurt rather than preserving the unhurt.

Then Oromē pondered awhile, and at last he spoke to the Eledāi, saying: '' Now the Eledāi held council, and many again turned to Elekʰerū. Yet as he wished not to leave his family, he counselled rather that each clan should send an emissary, arguing that all differed in temper and would judge better together. And so Iŋgwegō, Pʰinwegō, and Elwegō came forth to join Oromē, being yet young and eager, and none spoke against them, save Mīrijeldē in her thought. For she worried for Pʰinwegō who loved her since their youth, but her father Mirwegō had decided that their marriage must wait until more peaceful times should come.

Ere long the emissaries departed with Oromē, though some of the Tʰoronī remained with the Eledāi for their safety. In that time, Elekʰerī approached her husband and asked for his aid in questioning the Tʰoronī concerning their true nature, for her delight was the study of nature, and she had perceived that all the beasts whose slumber had been disturbed were incapable of speech, unlike the Tʰoronī who seemed to be of the same order except in stature and mind. Thus she discovered that their  were made by the Balī, and that  amended their work and sent into them  when at last the Eledāi had been awakened. Then Elekʰerī saw fit to give them a new name, and she called them . Furthermore she learned that they were not the only such creatures, and that the Eledāi would cross paths with those who shrank beneath the hammer of **Aʒūlēz** and the mighty guardians of the forest on their way to Amān, should they agree to make the journey.

Now while Iŋgwegō was still away, his sister Minjeldē gave birth to a daughter whom she later named , for as she grew her beauty surpassed even that of her mother. Her peers desired her greatly in her youth, whereas she found none to her liking. Then at last the emissaries returned, and on his mighty steed Pʰinwegō rode ahead of all and faster than even Oromē. And the Eledāi beheld that his eyes now shone piercingly bright, for the light of Amān was in them, and all admired him as if a king was before them. Thus in her heart Indissē felt love for the first time, but Pʰinwegō rode past her in haste as he carved his way through the crowd until he reached Mīrijeldē. In that moment Indissē hid her sorrow and chose to remain unwed for ever.

Soon Iŋgwegō, Elwegō, and Oromē also approached the shores, and the Eledāi welcomed them with great praise. And they spoke at length to the host of the wonders that they had seen in the Blessed Realm, urging all to join them thither. Yet  of the Ŋgolodōi and  of the Lindāi refused to heed them, and there were many of like mind. Now all debated whether it is better to leave or to remain, but Elekʰerū was silent. And in the end no words seemed to avail against those whose minds were set.

Then some of the Eledāi began to call themselves  which the others understood as a variant of their name, and to those who refused the summons they gave the name  and these were no longer counted among the Eledāi. Thus it came to pass that nigh half of the host remained behind as the rest departed the shores, and this was held in memory as the  in later times. And having seen that their descendants joined the march, Elekʰerū and Elekʰerī decided at last to follow them towards the setting stars.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Nelkʷaimīn** "Thirthy-one". This means that the character is the 31st _male_ Elf to awaken. So as with "Imīn  & Iminjē", the name of his spouse after the same manner would be _Nelkʷaiminjē_ "Thirthy-one (fem.)". Of the 144 Unbegotten, they were in fact the 61st and 62nd Elves to awaken.
> 
>  **Jūtolokʷē** "Pair of Eighteen". Similar to the above entry, this refers to a group of 36 Elves. They are the second group of Elves whom Tata chose as his companions upon Imin's wish to reserve his choice. In the _Cuivienyarna_ "Legend of the Awakening (of the Quendi)", they are said to be the first to cry the word which later signified the stars. And more so than the first followers of Tata, this group is said to be the ancestors of the Ñoldor.
> 
>  **-wegō** "-man". This is the Primitive Quenderin form of the Quenya suffix "-wë" which appears in many names. As such, Pʰinwegō = Finwë, Nōwegō = Nówë (Círdan), Denwegō = Lenwë (first leader of the Nandor), the rest should be more obvious.
> 
>  **ōsanwē** "congruence". This rather means "thinking together (lit. dual-thinking)" or more loosely "communication/interchange of thought" which I could have translated in the text as "telepathy" but it did not fit the style, and the loose translations seemed too much. So I employed another translation which Tolkien offered for this word.
> 
>  **Tʰār** "Beyond"  & **Ītʰē** "Spark". These come from PE21/82 where Tolkien cites them as "older" and "unspoken" names of Oromë and Varda respectively. We do not know what they mean, but I interpret them as direct derivations of the attested Primitive Quenderin roots √TʰAR "across, beyond" and √ITʰ "glitter, shine, shimmer, twinkle [ & gleam, glint, flash, sparkle, spark]".
> 
>  **korelen(ī)** "star-round(s)". This is an imitation of the attested Quenya word _coranar_ "sun-round", and they both refer to a yearlong period. This was needed since the Sun is yet to appear in the story, and there is no alternative for temporal references. Similarly, there are no references to any cardinal directions in this chapter, as they were formed during the Great Journey.
> 
>  **Anaskarātāi** "Swiftest-nobles". My attempt to render [P. H. Wynne's analysis](http://www.pa2rick.com/langlab/anaxartaron.html) of Q. _*Anaxartar_ "*Eagles" in Primitive Quenderin. It is a very difficult word to analyse, as its elements do not quite match with anything else in our lexicons, yet the linked analysis provided an opportunity to hint at the nature of the Giant Eagles which I wished to address in the work.
> 
> Uncommon Symbols:  
> \- Macron "◌̄": This mark lengthens vowels.  
> \- Aspiration "◌ʰ": This mark [aspirates](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aspirated_consonant) consonants.  
> \- Labialisation "◌ʷ": This mark [labialises](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Labialization) consonants.  
> \- Letter O with ogonek (◌̨) and macron (◌̄) "Ǭ / ǭ": This is used for a long [open-mid back rounded vowel](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Open-mid_back_rounded_vowel), an A-like O.  
> \- Letter Eng "Ŋ / ŋ": This is used for [velar nasal](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Velar_nasal), as in _si **ng**_.  
>  \- Letter Chi "Χ / χ": This is used for [voiceless velar fricative](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Voiceless_velar_fricative), a strong H.  
> \- Letter Ezh "Ʒ/ ʒ": This is used for [voiced velar fricative](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Voiced_velar_fricative).


End file.
